Here Until Morning
by mangakittenclaws
Summary: Losing someone is hard, finding a replacement is harder. Can Sebastian fill the void? Kurtbastian.


**Short one-shot. Hope you enjoy it. REVIEW! (Implied ex-Klaine). **

* * *

They met in a coffee shop. That was the first difference.

It was late and they both wanted to get a shot of caffeine into their systems before they went home. "One…, please." The man's words were muffled over the music coming from Sebastian's headphones but the soft tone and the man's high voice made Sebastian look up. The man was slender. With soft-looking brown hair and white skin that almost glowed over the collar of the gray shirt that he wore. He handed the cashier the money from a dark brown wallet and Sebastian noticed a small white picture as he pulled out a few bills. The cashier handed him the receipt and the man moved away gracefully, if not a little slower than was usual. Sebastian stepped forward and said his order, slapping down his credit card before the cashier asked for it. Waiting for his receipt, he looked at the other man and took in his face for the first time. "Nothing special" was the first phrase that popped into his head as he watched the man mumble a quick "thanks" to the barista, as she handed him his drink. His face was young, making him appear to be in his early twenties. His skin was clear and white in a way that would have been unhealthy if it wasn't for the permanent pink hue on his cheeks. His eyes, the color undistinguishable from the spot that Sebastian stood at, were shadowed by large purple circles from obvious lack of sleep. The barista handed Sebastian his receipt as the man sat down at a small table for two and gingerly pulled a small book from his bag. Sebastian looked away as he waited for his drink and quietly hummed along with his music. He silently accepted his drink and sat at a nearby table. The man, completely forgotten, sat a few tables away and Sebastian nodded to the music as he began sipping his coffee. He was almost done when a wounded cry startled him. He looked up and spotted the man, his hand held close to his body and a coffee stain on his right leg that was beginning to spread, as he dabbed frantically at the coffee stained book. Sebastian got up quickly, grabbing a few of his own napkins, and helped him clean up the coffee on the table, chucking the empty cup in the trash before looking back up at the man.

"Are you okay?" He regretted the question the second it came out of his mouth and frowned as the man looked up, his eyes red as he clutched the book to his chest with his scorched hand. The other patrons ignored them, as was the custom in New York, so Sebastian grabbed the man's good hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the pathetic sniffles of the man behind him. The man went along willingly but wiggled him hand forward so that Sebastian hand ended up wrapped around his wrist. They walked into the bathroom quietly. For a public bathroom, it wasn't bad and Sebastian walked the man to one of the empty sinks and put the hurt hand under a stream of cold water. "It'll sting for a few hours, but it'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm a doctor." Sebastian explained and the man nodded, curling his fingers as the water continued to soothe the red skin. "Is your book okay?" The man's hand tightened around the book and he closed his eyes slowly. Sebastian grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to the man, letting him ignore the question as he dabbed at the book.

"Thank you." He muttered and wiped a tear away before looking at Sebastian. His eyes were blue with tiny flecks of gray and sea green.

"…No problem." Sebastian said and nodded towards the book. "Why is it so important to you?"

"It… used to belong to someone." The man's hand flew to his neck and, for the first time, Sebastian noticed the thin chain, dangling a simple gold wedding band.

"Oh… I'm sorry." The man nodded and began walking towards the door before Sebastian grabbed his arm. "Can I apologize over a drink?" The man looked startled before shaking his head.

"I don't like to drink." He frowned and tightened his grip on the ring, reminding Sebastian and himself what it meant.

"A Shirley temple, then. I promise there will be an abundance of cherries." Sebastian felt himself grow a bit frustrated but the man stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

* * *

The man's name was Kurt Hummel, he was thirty-six, a year younger than Sebastian, and he had moved to New York the second that he had graduated from high school. "What do you do?" Sebastian asked and took a sip of the gin and soda that he had ordered for himself.

"I work at a law firm," Kurt said, slurring his words a bit. Despite his protests, Sebastian had ordered him a drink and after the first one, Kurt had begun talking more. "I wanted to be on Broadway… but that never happened."

"That sucks." Sebastian said truthfully. "But if it's any consolation, I came here wanting to be a male model." Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked incredulously and Sebastian smirked.

"No." Kurt giggled and took a sip of the foamy drink that Sebastian had ordered him. He looked up and Sebastian noticed that the foam had given him a small white mustache. He laughed loudly and reached over, wiping the foam from Kurt's lip, before Kurt flinched "Sorry." Sebastian mumbled as Kurt wiped the rest away hurriedly with the back of his hand.

"no, I'm sorry… I just get a bit uncomfortable." Sebastian nodded and drank a bit more, letting the cold liquid burn in his throat as a new song came on the bar's speakers.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

"Wow… I haven't heard this song since high school." He muttered and tapped his foot in time with the beat. "Hey… are you okay?" He looked at Kurt and saw a few tears roll down the sides of his cheeks before he stood up.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt muttered before running out the door.

He got two feet out of the bar doors before someone grabbed his ar. He looked up at Sebastian, his face showing his confusion and a bit of annoyance. "Hey, what gives?" He asked and Kurt sniffled.

"I'm sorry…" He blubbered "I just can't" Sebastian's face softened and he lightly wrapped his arms around Kurt, bringing him close and letting Kurt lean on him. He smelled of alcohol with an undertone of vanilla and for the first time, Sebastian made the first move.

Their lips connected softly, shyly almost if it not been for the numerous accounts when Sebastian had done this. He loved the broken ones, the ones who need him a hundred times more than he needed them and then he loved leaving them. Sebastian kept his hands above the waist, letting Kurt decide whether he would continue or end this, but he knew which one he would pick. Kurt pulled him closer, the kiss becoming desperate, not in a physical sense but in an emotional one. He needed someone tonight, needed someone there and Sebastian had wordlessly agreed to be there for that night.

"Where do you live?" Sebastian whispered and Kurt answered immediately. Sebastian knew the building; it was three blocks from the coffee shop so he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him in the direction of Kurt's home. They arrived quickly, far too quickly for Kurt to change his alcohol-fogged mind. Kurt opened the door to his apartment wordlessly and soon Sebastian grabbed him. He grabbed Kurt's hips and walked him backwards, pinning him to the wall just beyond the door and kissed him. The kiss was soft, with Sebastian leading and Kurt silently accepting what was happening. They bumped their way towards the bedroom as Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck. He lay Kurt down on the bed gently, still kissing him as tears formed in the other's eyes. He began undressing him slowly – it was an unspoken agreement, one that Sebastian couldn't… wouldn't break. He kissed Kurt's chest and heard a low mumbled as he ran a hand over the man's hips.

"Blaine…" The word was soft, as if saying it physically hurt the man under him. Sebastian stared at the man and kissed him again, before wrapping his arms around him and letting him cry into his shoulder as he was held impossibly close.

* * *

A cold wind came from the open widow, making Sebastian shiver and pull up the covers around himself and Kurt. Said man lay quietly next to Sebastian, hair disheveled as he slept, the tears long dried and gone from his face. Sebastian ran a hand over Kurt's cheek. Nothing had happened; Sebastian had held the man until he had fallen asleep and then had tucked him in without protest. He looked towards the window again, it was almost morning and that meant that soon, he would be gone. He sighed, looking at the man again, and got up; walking towards what he assumed was the bathroom and bumped into a small shelf as he turned towards the hall. A small frame fell and land on the floor with the thump. Sebastian cursed and bent down to get it. The frame was old, black and silver but dent near the corners from other falls. An eighteen year old Kurt stood at the center, obviously posing for the photographer; his eyes wide with surprise as another boy tackled him from behind and hugged him. The boy was short, smaller than Kurt, with black curly hair and a large goofy smile on his handsome face. Sebastian set the frame down and picked up another, this one smaller and pink. This picture was of the two, again, with Kurt in a white tux and the other boy in a black one. They danced with three girls, each on with a light pink dress and white flowers pinned to their hair. A note had been taped to the side of the frame and Sebastian brought it close to read.

_Dear Kurt, _

_Finn says that writing a letter is silly when I can just call you, but I thought this might be easier. I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry. We all loved him and we'll all miss him… but don't forget that we're all here for you. Wherever Blaine is, he wants you to be happy and so do we. XOXO. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rachel Hudson_

The letter was dated from a month ago. Sebastian set the frame down and ran a hand through his hair before looking towards the man in the room. Kurt lay still, his body looked smaller because of the sheets surrounding him. Sebastian never stayed until morning… but maybe this time he would.

* * *

**How was it? First time doing a sad-ish one-shot. REVIEW!  
**


End file.
